In touchscreen displays, a capacitive sensing matrix for touch detection is gaining greater adherence than traditional resistive touchscreen solutions. These sensing matrices are able to detect single touch inputs applied to individual touch sensors as well as swipe touch gestures applied to two or more adjacent touch sensors. The electrode arrangement and readout process currently used to determine the direction of a swipe touch gesture, however, may be considered to be unnecessarily cumbersome for certain applications.
The apparatus and methods disclosed herein may or may not address this issue.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.